Just Give Me a Reason
by khairani.n.ii
Summary: Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini Senpai? Kenapa kau selalu ada didekatku Senpai? Kenapa kau selalu ada untukku?. Kumohon tolong beri aku sebuah alasan agar aku bisa mengerti.


**_Just Give Me a Reason_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Pagi yang cerah untuk hari yang menyenangkan itulah kata yang tepat berada di setiap kepala manusia, tak terkecuali untuk Haruno Sakura. Pagi ini senyumnya selalu berkembang sehingga membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum juga. Tidak, dia tidak gila hanya saja dia sedang bahagia.

Haruno Sakura siapa yang tak kenal dia selain cantik dia juga pintar. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sexy sehingga selalu mengundang tatapan kagum para lelaki. Kaya sudah pasti, kalian tahu? itu semua adalah poin yang yang membuat dia menjadi siswi populer disekolahnya.

Sekarang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk menujuh kekelasnya.

"Forehead tunggu!" Seru seseorang sambil berteriak, mungkin kalian bertanya apa reaksi sakura saat di panggil begitu.

"Pig diamlah jangan hancurkan atap sekolah dengan suara anehmu itu," ucapnya santai.

Sedikit informasi pig adalah panggilan kesayangan Sakura untuk Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura dan forehead adalah panggilan sayang Ino untuk Sakura

"Hehehe... oh iya kau tahu,"

"Tidak," potong sakura sambil menatap kedepan seraya terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kau... hah, sudahlah berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnnya. Oh iya, Sasuke-senpai dan Karin-senpai akan segera bertunangan loh," mendengar itu badan Sakura bergerak dan memasang raut tak percaya lalu dengan gerakan patah-patah ia berbalik menghadap Ino yang dari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kau serius?" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau cemburu," jawab Ino memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Kau bergurau," dengan santainya Sakura berbalik, tetapi tiba-tiba...

Kyaaa... Sakura hampir terjatuh akibat terkejut melihat orang yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya namun untungnya orang yang mengejutinya cepat menangkap pinggangnya. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Tidak? Sayang sekali. Mereka hanya bertatap seakan mengagumi pahatan wajah masing-masing sampai salah satu diantara mereka yaitu Sakura menghentikan acara tatap-tatapan karena teringat akan posisi mereka yang kurang enak dipandang jika dilihat dari pandangan orang lain.

Dengan wajah merona sakurapun berterima kasih kepada orang itu.

"Arighato senpai,"

"Hn, kau kenapa?" Tanya sisenpai ambigu yang tentu saja tak Sakura mengerti. Melihat muka Sakura yang seperti orang bingung, iapun mengulangi lagi pertannyannya.

"Kenapa kau sampau jatuh begitu?"

"Ano..i tu karena aku terkejut melihat Uchiha-senpai...hahaha emm sepertinya jam pertama akan segera dimulai lebih baik aku kekelas dulu sebelum Orochimaru-sensei datang kekelas. Senpai Sekali lagi arighato, jaa ne. Ayo Ino,"

Dipandanginya terus tubuh gadis cantik itu sampai hilang dibalik tikungan.

"Kesempatan menyenangkan eh?"

"Diamlah dobe! Kau telah merusak suasana," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Teme-teme lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya, kau tahu? Aku lelah melihatmu bermain drama. Jadi cepatlah kau buat ia menjadi milikmu," seringai itupun sukses mendarat diwajah Uzumaki Naruto yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau tahu? Kalau saja kontrak bisnis sialan itu tak menguntungkan pasti sudah lama kubuat ia menjadi milikku," katanya dan agak menekankan kata kau tahu dan kata pasti.

"Apapun alasanmu itu tidak akan ada hubungannya denganku, yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Oh, dan satu lagi jangan menyesal bila dia telah dimiliki orang lain," setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melangkah menuju kekelasnya

"Dobe seharusnya kau tahu Sakura Haruno mutlak miliK Uchiha Sasuke,MILIKKU," lirih Sasuke dengan nada penuh keyikan yang tentu saja tak didengar Naruto.

/**_Sakura\_**

****Ku pandangi terus undangan yang ada ditanganku. Hah, kenapa rasanya hatiku tak rela dengan berita bahagia dari Uchiha dan Uzumaki senpai. Aku kenapa? Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha-senpai. ini tak boleh terjadi, aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya tapi apakah aku akan terdiam saja dengan perasaanku ini. Huaaaaaaaa... aku pusing. Ayo, pikir-pikir apa yang harus kulakukan. Haa aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ah, lebih baik aku tidur saja dari pda kepalaku sakit memikirkannya.

**/Sasuke\**

Apa keputusanku ini benar? Apa kata-kata Naruto akan menjadi kenyataan? Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi lebih tepatnya tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal ya itu pasti...

.

.

.

.

**Apakah takdir mereka akan tetap datar atau berlubang atau malah lebih dari itu?**

**.**


End file.
